A conventional investment process identifies some investment criteria, such as price-to-earnings ratio (P/E) for stocks or yield to maturity (YTM) for bonds, to score or rank securities in order to identify attractive and unattractive investments. Market participants then use various types of techniques and/or formulae to convert these scores or ranks into actual security weights for the purpose of constructing an investment portfolio.